The Softer Touch
by LornaCat
Summary: Lisa's been away for a while. She and Erica have some catching up to do.


**A/N:** This is simultaneously for and because of IndubitablyCynical. Hope you enjoy it.

**Summary:** Erica rules the world, and Lisa is now queen of the Visitors - a fluffy disguise for PWP with an implied history. In other words, prequel opportunity! You just go ahead and let me know if you're interested in that.

**Spoilers: **None that matter. This is set in a slightly AU future in which Anna was defeated and everyone pulled through okay.

**Rated M:** heavy femslash smut for **Erica/Lisa**.

* * *

><p><strong>[the softer touch]<strong>

* * *

><p>They rolled out a red carpet for Lisa's return to Earth. An actual red carpet. Erica stood next to it, near its end, to greet the Visitor queen when she arrived. Erica was flanked by the closest members of her team - her cabinet. She'd been elected ruler of the newly unified planet, the way the generals always get elected after a war - by winning it. She'd had Lisa's help in that, of course. Once Anna had been vanquished, and the Visitors freed from her influence, they'd turned to Lisa as if it were the most logical thing for them to do. They were grateful, and so were the citizens of Earth. Erica came out the hero after all, and the natural bliss of freedom allowed them both a peaceful reign.<p>

Of course there would always be some asshole trying to ruin things, but a majority of the people kept things running smoothly and peacefully.

There was a very large audience waiting for Lisa's arrival. It was a big to do. Joshua stepped out of the shuttle first, and was met by raucous applause. He was followed by twelve of the lower ranking Visitors, Lisa's own cabinet. And then Lisa herself emerged. The earthlings treated her like a Beatle, like Princess Di. They didn't even treat Erica that way, and Erica was _very _well liked by the people.

Erica watched Lisa scan the crowd. It was easy for Lisa to pick her out, what with her being President of the world and all, surrounded by an entourage of very serious looking secret service types. She had a feeling though, that Lisa would have found her first even if she was still just a field agent for the FBI. Even if she had nothing to do with the government, and was just a regular old civilian. Lisa's bright smile grew bigger when she spotted Erica, and Erica could see her greatest ally's dimples even from where she was standing.

"We are so grateful to your people for accepting us into your hearts, and into your homes again. We should never forget what our former queen, my mother, tried to do here, but I hope that you can forgive us for ever allowing her actions. The Visitors would like to share a long and prosperous relationship with the people of Earth, one of partnership, and one of peace - _true _peace..."

Erica stood beside Lisa as she made her public speech. They used Earth technology to broadcast it, to show they were committed to following the customs of Earth when they were visiting. It was their earth chosen name, after all.

"You're still calling yourselves the Visitors." Erica would comment later.

"There's no pronounceable way to say our name in any human language." Lisa would explain, with a smile that was friendly, familiar, and almost apologetic. "And, well, you named your entire planet 'Earth'." she'd say. "I suppose calling any new species you encounter 'Visitors' would make sense for you."

A warm feeling would stir in Erica's heart, hearing Lisa poke fun at her species. Lisa's soft teasing was one thing Erica had missed very much in the time she'd been away. The former princess had gotten to know about humans from a deeper level than Anna had ever been able to. From a place of friendship, not a clinical, psychological breakdown. Friendly banter trumped the isolation of the human soul every time, especially when it was genuine.

Their genuine friendship was what they used to convince the world that the Visitors really were of peace this time, not just faking it. Erica's maternal instinct toward Lisa was a visible reaction, and there was respect and adoration in Lisa's gaze when the queen looked at her human ally. Special Agent Evans had helped Lisa become the queen she was today, and Princess Lisa helped guide Erica to planetary presidency. Their bond saved the planet, and made a future relationship between species possible.

When her speech was over, Erica gave her own. It was convincing, but not as convincing as the embrace they shared as the audience applauded Earth's highest ranking official. Their hug lasted a long time, and it was not a show. Chins touched shoulders, and arms were wrapped tightly around torsos. It was warm, like Erica's whole body and Lisa's human skin.

They'd kept their human skins.

"Let's talk." Erica murmured, her mouth next to Lisa's ear. She felt Lisa nod. The _in private_ was implied. When they finally parted, Lisa smiled up at her, and Erica smiled back.

They were escorted as far as the presidential suite, where there would be no surveillance, unlike Erica's main office in DC. They walked in, just the two of them, leaving the entourage and bodyguards and secret service outside the door. This was not a business meeting. This was for catching up.

The door closed behind them, and Lisa made her way toward the windows at the other end of the hotel room. She took her time, walking slowly, feeling the plush carpet underneath her chunky black boots. She wore the boots under long blue slacks, a serious look for a mature leader. She was dressed very much like Erica, in a white blouse that showed some of her collarbone but no cleavage. Like an older, human politician. To fit in.

"If you don't mind," said Erica, heading toward the bar. "I'm going to pour myself a drink. These things still make me nervous, even after all this time."

"Of course." said Lisa. She heard Erica's sheepish chuckle, and she felt it inside her heart, but she didn't respond to it. She was busy staring out the window anyway, at the old, clunky, mismatched architecture of the city below. Earth's surface was still the same as it had always been, when she'd called it her home for a few dangerous months. The society here had begun its change, but the architecture was still the same.

Belatedly, Lisa processed Erica's words, and she turned from the window to look at Erica, there at the bar with the drink now in her hand. She leaned against the waist-high cabinet, arms and ankles crossed, looking at Lisa the way Lisa had been looking at the city. To see how much she'd changed.

"Were you worried about the press conference?" Lisa asked her, sweet as always.

Erica nodded, smiling very faintly. Lisa turned to her fully, and tilted her head in a curious gesture.

"Did you think something bad was going to happen?" Lisa asked her. It wasn't naïveté, but friendly concern. She wanted to know why Erica felt this nervous.

"Of course." said Erica. She took a sip, her second, and gulped without tasting it.

"The protesters were peaceful, at least." Lisa commented, knowing it could have been a lot worse for both of them. "I think for the most part, people are ready."

"I think they are too," Erica conceded. "But it only takes one person to change that." She shrugged. "I'm still a fed at heart." she admitted. "And I'll always be a mother. I can't _not _be worried, about anything."

The corners of her eyes crinkled as she offered a wider smile. Lisa smiled back. Erica's architecture hadn't changed either.

"How is Tyler?" Lisa asked, since Erica brought it up.

"He's doing very well." said Erica, pleased that Lisa could ask about him without negative emotion. They'd all gotten over it at some point. "He's married now." she added. And then, with a smirk - "To a human girl."

"Has he checked behind her ear?" asked Lisa, smiling wryly in return.

"Well, she's pregnant." Erica sipped again, making Lisa wait for the punch line. "And she hasn't turned green."

Lisa let loose a small giggle. "That's a good sign."

Erica turned and put her unfinished drink down on the cabinet behind her. She told herself she didn't need alcohol to feel at ease, though she was having trouble keeping her eyes on the other woman in the room. She kept finding other objects, giving them a glance each, knowing what might happen if she let her eyes rest too long.

"Lisa..." she said softly. There was a couch near the Visitor queen, near the creature that Erica still sometimes saw as a very vulnerable young woman, standing in Tyler's bedroom in just a bra and her underwear. Lisa took a step away from the window, and placed a hand gently on the back of the couch. Back straight, chest proud. Posing for her.

Erica rested her hands on the cabinet she leaned against, and she moved her gaze from everywhere but Lisa to looking over the queen's entire body, top to bottom. Even from a distance Erica could see Lisa still looked young. In a way, she looked older - she'd aged, from time or just from stress - but she still looked very young. Very beautiful. Strong now, instead of vulnerable.

She was waiting for Erica to say something, to add something to her name.

"You kept your human skin." said Erica, stating it as an observation because she wasn't sure how to ask her about it.

Lisa smiled softly. Erica's brow was furrowed in the gentle, worried way. It had not been a surprise; they'd discussed it all before her arrival, but it had been in business terms, and not face to face. Erica still didn't understand why Lisa's Visitors chose to remain that way.

"A lot of us did." Lisa reminded her. "It's..." she trailed off, to think for a moment about the right choice of words. "...a lifestyle choice."

"Lifestyle?" said Erica. "Isn't it also political?"

"There's no doubt that it benefits us in that sense." said Lisa, sounding enough to her own ears like her mother that she felt a small chill in both spines. "Our 'true' faces, if you want to call them that, are associated with the pride and violence of my mother and her supporters. We didn't return to Earth as a unified species. Those Visitors just...aren't allowed to visit, ever again."

Erica nodded, knowing very well the turmoil that dwelled somewhere outside the solar system. Lisa and her team kept the other faction of Visitors away from Earth. Lisa's human supporters, Erica's supporters, understood that, and were grateful for it. Erica was grateful for it, yet it seemed to worry her. Their decision to fit in worried her, but Lisa didn't want her to worry at all.

"For me," said Lisa, taking a small step forward. She hid it in a shift of weight from one foot to the other. "It's also personal." she said. She looked Erica in the eye, as much as Erica would let her. "For me it's _very _personal."

Lisa's human skin. Just thinking about it brought certain images to Erica's mind. She had to concentrate very hard not to let them invade her thoughts now, because talking about Lisa's skin made it even easier to remember.

Erica wished she'd finished the drink earlier. She resisted the urge to reach behind and gulp the rest. She'd averted her eyes again, staring at some point on the couch beyond Lisa's hand. Lisa's hands also invaded her thoughts. Often.

With a softer expression, no less worried, Erica looked at Lisa and asked her, "Did your choice have anything to do with me?"

Lisa's eyes still met Erica's, her gaze not wavering.

"Yes, it did." said Lisa.

Erica exhaled. It was subtle, but Lisa knew her well enough to recognize the symptoms of Erica's distress and the relief that followed it. Erica allowed herself to smile again. The hand that Lisa had placed so gently on the couch tensed. For just a moment she gripped the fabric, and a familiar playfulness entered Lisa's eyes. "We've discussed at length," she said, very carefully. "How Visitors can only experience certain pleasures with a human body wrapped around them."

Erica felt her whole body go weak, and her heart knocked against her ribs. She was trying so hard to believe that Lisa only meant her own skin, but in the back of her mind Erica knew the reason Lisa worded it that way. She'd always been good with her human tongue.

"It's not proper for us to talk about it in public." said Lisa, taking another step toward Erica and not hiding it this time. "To admit that it might be part of the reason, or all of it, that we keep living this way." Her hand remained, lingering on the edge of the closest cushion, as if she were tethered to the furniture and waiting for Erica to cut the ties and beckon her. "But many of us grew accustomed to those pleasures."

Erica could not keep the images from her mind when Lisa talked about it that way. Images of legs wrapping around waists, of hands reaching down between bodies, backs arching and heads pressed back into pillows...

"There's nothing wrong with receiving pleasure through our human sides." said Lisa. It sounded sincere, but Erica didn't need convincing. She knew exactly how it felt.

"Is that how you think of yourselves?" Erica asked her, maintaining what little distance they had left. "As part human?"

"The DNA is there." said Lisa, confident and professional. "It's not mixed like Amy's was, but it's a part of us. It's real. You know what happens when you skin a Visitor."

"Of course." said Erica. "But let's not talk about that." She smiled again, and Lisa smiled back at her. They accepted the past, accepted what they'd done as necessary. They'd discussed it all before, both pain and pleasure. This was more of a test, and Erica was walking the line between a professional and personal need to know.

"This sounds like the list of questions we approved for the media." said Lisa.

"I did approve them myself." Erica said, shrugging one shoulder.

"But these aren't the answers we discussed, are they?" said Lisa, with another teasing smile. She'd picked up on Erica's needs right away. All of them.

"The public can get the proper, safe version." said Erica. She opened her mouth to add something, and the moment's hesitation was revealing. "I wanted to hear the whole truth from you first."

Lisa's hand gripped the couch again. She seemed ready to launch herself, but Erica was hesitating.

"You already know the whole truth." Lisa said softly.

"Do I?"

Lisa nodded. "You know how much I like feeling human pleasure. You know I like giving it even more than I like receiving it. And I know you probably wouldn't let me touch you if I didn't look the way I do."

She was right. Erica didn't want a pure lizard for a lover. But she wanted Lisa, and she wanted her just as much now as she had the first time, if not more. The distance and the time spent apart made them both ache for each other, and Lisa was still standing too far away.

Erica found it difficult to draw a breath. Outside she was still, so still and distant. Inside she was vibrating. She had never been selfish enough to make the first move, too concerned with what it would mean for her. She swallowed nothing down a dry throat, and her voice was a hoarse whisper when she asked her next question.

"Do you want to touch me now?"

That was enough of a signal for Lisa. She pushed herself away from the couch, crossing the distance between them in a few quick steps. Erica couldn't make the first move, but when Lisa took her face in two gentle hands and kissed her, Erica could allow herself to be consumed, the way Lisa was consumed, with how it would feel.

Lisa was desperate, her confident facade gone as her human blood began to pump harder through its veins. She was desperate, but her first kiss was slow and tender. She hadn't tasted Erica's lips in so long. She didn't want to be pushed away.

Erica remained still for one tender kiss, and then she snaked her arm around Lisa's back, holding the nape of her neck with one hand and her skinny waist with the other. Erica pulled her closer and began the second kiss. She parted her lips, deepening the kiss, and Lisa put her arms around Erica's neck and squeezed her tight. The crisp white fabric of their shirts pressed together. Lisa felt Erica's breasts pressed against her own, and their clean, professional outfits were suddenly a nuisance. Clothes felt so constricting with the heat building between them.

Erica let her hand get tangled in Lisa's thick blonde hair, and their tongues filled each other's mouths, hot and wet with saliva. It felt so good after waiting so long, but Lisa had feelings - human feelings - to work through. She paused, to breathe, remaining tangled in Erica's arms as she looked into Erica's bright blue eyes.

"I understand why you said we shouldn't do this anymore-" said Lisa, but Erica didn't let her finish.

"It's different now." said Erica. The look of completely submissive hope in Lisa's eyes when Erica told her they were allowed to do this - it caused a desire to protect Lisa that was equal to Erica's desire to make love her. It was the same look of desperate hope that Lisa had given her the first time she'd crawled into Erica's bed, in the middle of the night, asking her why it felt so good when she touched her body in certain places. Seducing her, and asking her permission at the same time. Needing her, and needing Erica to need her back.

"It's different now." Erica nodded, repeating herself, accepting more of Lisa's kisses.

"We earned this." Lisa murmured against her mouth, elated to feel Erica's lips curve into a smile at her words. Yes, they had earned whatever pleasure they could give each other. They'd saved a species together, and they were both stable and single. They could have all the sex they wanted.

Lisa covered Erica's mouth with her own, opening as wide as her human jaw would let her. She wanted to get deep enough to stay there forever, into Erica's mouth, inside her body. Her lips tingled, her pulse raced, her red blood flowed everywhere it was supposed to, and she felt so hot and human and alive.

Erica felt downright feverish, ready to combust. Being around Lisa again, having her body this close, ready and willing, she'd already soaked through her panties and her pants were getting close. She felt Lisa's hands sneak down to her waist, to begin untucking Erica's shirt, unbuttoning it from bottom to top. Erica released Lisa, so that Lisa could push the shirt from Erica's shoulders. Lisa's eyes looked wet as she took in the sight of Erica's breasts, still half covered by the nude colored bra. She'd been obsessed with her own breasts since she'd gotten them, and Erica's were bigger, softer, even more exciting for her. They were beautiful, and they belonged to the woman she loved most in the universe.

"I missed you so much." Lisa whispered. She put her hands on them, and bowed her head to kiss the soft skin between them, letting Erica take the shirt the rest of the way. She squeezed Erica's breasts over her bra, pushing them up, tracing lines with her tongue along the tops of them. Her next utterance was a desperate moan, the fever for Erica's flesh taking over. Her fingers found the straps of the bra, pulling them down so her tongue could cover more territory, so her hands could squeeze bare flesh. Her attention was pulled to the left, and Lisa licked the nipple with hard, wet strokes until she gave in and started sucking on it.

Erica called out softly, somewhere between an _oh god_ and an indistinct moan. She looked down at Lisa's full lips around her nipple, at her own hand cradling Lisa's head to her chest, and it was suddenly too much for her. She closed her eyes, tilted her head back and let it happen, the pulse between her legs as strong as it could be.

"I missed you too."

Lisa gave her a high-pitched moan, moving quickly to Erica's other breast. She sucked it, hard, and then licked and kissed her way back up to Erica's mouth. Lisa only kissed her long enough to remove her own shirt from her waistband. She pulled her lips away and took a step back, unbuttoning her shirt as she moved. She was backing up toward the couch, and she wanted Erica to follow her.

Erica stood where she was. She removed her bra, and removed her belt, all while she watched Lisa lay down on her back on the couch. The muscles in Lisa's abdomen tensed as she lowered herself gently onto the cushions, her wavy blonde hair spread out behind her head. She still wore the shirt, but it was open, revealing the skin on her torso and the same nude colored bra Erica had been wearing moments ago.

Lisa kept her eyes on Erica, watching Erica watch her. She'd bent her legs at the knees, and the heels of her boots pressed into the cushions. She unbuttoned her pants, let the zipper down, and let her legs fall apart as she slipped her left hand inside her underwear. She touched herself, losing her hand in a stream that only Erica could coax from her.

Erica's body nearly turned to liquid just watching Lisa stroke herself without shame. Lisa was already begging Erica with her eyes to join her.

"Erica," Lisa moaned. Her hips rolled toward her hand. "Please."

Erica kicked her heels off, one by one. She tossed her bra aside, and walked toward the couch. She climbed over the arm of the couch, and crawled until she was on her hands and knees over Lisa. Her eyes wandered over her body, burning her with a look. Lisa felt the burn of her gaze, and her arousal became even more intense. Erica was going to touch her again, make love to her again, _fuck_ her again. She'd been waiting so long. They'd both been waiting.

Erica's eyes came to rest on Lisa's wrist, attached to the hand beneath the fabric, the hand she could see moving up and down while Lisa masturbated to her mere presence, her proximity. Erica moved her right hand to Lisa's waist and caressed her side. She leaned down, her bare breasts brushing against Lisa's stomach as she kissed the skin on Lisa's sternum. Erica opened her mouth against Lisa's body, pressed her tongue against the perfect softness of her skin. She kissed her, and licked her, her tongue moving up as the hand she'd placed on Lisa traveled down. She wanted to center it, to slide it down from her belly button and down in between her legs, but her hand was stuck at Lisa's hip. She squeezed her, and made love to Lisa's neck with her tongue. After a minute or two, she could hear Lisa whisper to her, asking her to _please_, _touch her_, begging her to continue. Erica pushed her forehead into the cushion beside Lisa's head, burying her face so she could think about what she was about to do. Lisa's body was so perfect. Erica wanted it so badly, and she wasn't sure what would happen if she watched herself do it. She was already so turned on, she thought she might come if Lisa's leg happened to brush against her. That was why she hadn't straddled her. She wasn't ready to come, not yet. But she had to touch her. She needed to.

Lisa felt Erica's finger tips inching lower, and she stopped rubbing herself, frozen as Erica eased her hand inside to join Lisa's. Lisa slowly pulled her hand out, and Erica slowly and gently replaced it with her own. A warmth spread from between her legs outward, and Lisa cried out softly at the feeling. Erica bit her lip, trying to stifle her own sounds. She gasped out a breath when she cupped Lisa fully. Her sexual organ was so thoroughly constructed. She was so soft, and so wet. It wasn't just convincing, it was real. She felt real pleasure, and she was close to a real orgasm that would make her feel as good as Erica's full-blooded, full-bodied human orgasm would feel. Erica still wondered if it really did feel the same for Lisa, but in the end all that mattered was that Lisa liked it, and that she liked it most with Erica.

Erica moved her hand up and down, pressing deeper into the soft, soaked cleft between Lisa's legs. Lisa cried out again, and her hand clasped Erica's wrist. She turned her head to the side, toward Erica's face, asking for her lips. Erica turned and offered them, and heads tilted as their tongues found each other. Lisa pushed her hips up, pushing herself harder against Erica's palm. She whimpered and moaned into Erica's mouth, so desperate for her. When she felt the tips of Erica's fingers at her entrance Lisa broke the kiss and looked at Erica's face. Their noses were almost touching but they could see into each other's eyes. First, one fingertip, tracing the shape of the opening there. Then two, testing the width of the entrance. Lisa nodded, telling Erica _yes_, and she held her breath until Erica took both fingers and pushed them inside of her. Lisa's moan was deep, and long. She was even closer now. Erica pushed into her, and explored slowly until she found the exact point that would really make Lisa writhe beneath her. Lisa's moans became even more intense, more frequent, louder. She nodded when Erica found it. She gulped and kept moaning as she had her own eye closing moment. She pressed the back of her head into the couch beneath her and released Erica's wrist, grabbing at the cushions as she let go of everything else inside of her.

What had the Visitor scientists been thinking, giving their females g-spots just like normal women? Did they understand their function, or had they only been following the manual down to the letter? Again, Erica found it didn't matter. Not when Lisa came and said Erica's name the way she did, over and over as if Erica might stop and she was begging her not to. As if Erica would ever stop.

She circled her thumb on the outside, keeping her fingers buried deep inside. Lisa's still hips started thrusting, and a single short cry signaled the beginning of a long climax. She did say Erica's name, whenever she was able to take a breath, bleating as every muscle in her body tensed. Slowly, saying Erica's name morphed into soft, high-pitched mewling, and Lisa's orgasm continued. Her body curled inward, her head hovered over the cushion, and she bore down as she shook all over. For a moment Erica wondered if she should be jealous. For all she knew it could feel _better_ for Lisa. For all she knew she was just that good at pleasing her.

The former princess reached the crest, and her body relaxed as she rode the rest of it out. Erica felt high, buzzed from watching, hearing, feeling Lisa come. Before the last of the tremors had subsided, when she was still catching her breath, Lisa was in a rush to give Erica her turn. She tried to sit up, tried to reach for the button and zipper on Erica's pants, but Erica stopped her.

"Wait." said Erica, gentle but firm. She sat back on her heels, and helped Lisa up to join her on her knees. She pushed Lisa's shirt from her shoulders, and helped her remove her arms from the sleeves. Erica tossed the shirt aside, and then reached behind Lisa's back, pressing her body against Lisa's as she set her hands on the clasp of Lisa's bra. She wanted to see Lisa naked. She wanted to see the human body that Lisa was so proud to wear. It made Erica feel proud, of her species and her gender, that an alien girl would prefer to live in that skin, and use it for all it had to offer.

Lisa tilted her head and kissed Erica, and she let Erica pull her bra off. When she was free of it, Lisa rested her forehead against Erica's. They both looked down, between their bodies, where both pairs of full breasts brushed against each other, hardened nipples grazing sensitive skin. Erica's hands, at Lisa's back, traveled down toward. The hand she'd used on Lisa was still wet, and it left a hot trail next to the dry one the other traced, both headed toward the same destination. Lisa's loose pants slid down easily over her hips along with her underwear, and Erica caressed and squeezed a behind as perfect as her perfect tits. Lisa tilted her head back up and captured Erica's lips. Her hands wandered up to squeeze Erica, their breasts pressed firmly together as Lisa added a hungry tongue to her kiss. She abandoned Erica's breasts to try again to remove Erica's pants. She succeeded in getting them unbuttoned, unzipped, and pushed down to mid-thigh but then Erica pulled her closer, squeezing her ass and shoving her tongue down Lisa's throat and trying to get their bodies to touch down there. Lisa joined in the effort, wrapping her arms around Erica's waist, thrusting her hips forward and wishing the pants would disappear by themselves. She wanted to give Erica the same soaked, swollen feeling that Erica had given her. She wanted Erica to feel it even more. She wanted to destroy the stress and tension in her body, to make her come even harder and longer than she just had.

They sacrificed a few moments so they could lift their knees and get the last of their clothes off. Lisa pulled her boots off one by one, watching Erica's breasts and Erica's abs and Erica's thighs while they moved. It wasn't so awkward with so much flesh on display.

When Erica was up straight on her knees again, completely naked before her, Lisa's gaze was fixed steady between Erica's legs. Erica was already swollen from her arousal at getting Lisa off and Lisa could already taste it on her tongue. Lisa got down on her hands and knees, tilting her head at an odd angle so she could lick at her. Erica lifted one knee as a reflex, trying to give Lisa better access. She knew there were better ways to do this but seeing Lisa on four legs and lapping at her like she was starving for it made her stop for a second. Lisa was flicking the tip of her tongue all over it, wet butterfly kisses for a lover who'd earned so much more. Erica pet Lisa's hair, resisting the urge to grab a handful of it. With hips forward, thigh muscles stretched, it still wasn't close enough. She tried to speak, but Lisa's tongue had just thrust out further than it had been so Erica moaned instead. Then it was back to the butterfly kisses and Erica was in a frenzy.

"Here," Erica made herself say. She pulled away, sat down, unfolded her legs and leaned back on her elbows. "Come on." she encouraged her, tucking one bent leg against the back cushions and letting the other fall over the other side.

Lisa crawled forward, going straight for it, licking Erica from bottom to top with broad, flat human tongue. Erica watched Lisa set her open mouth right on her, and she moaned, her hand returning to the hair on the back of Lisa's head. "Lisa..."

The girl really knew how to use her tongue. Good instinct and a lot of practice served her well, and Erica would not be allowed to forget Lisa's intense desire to please. Lisa moaned back at her, humming loudly, making any part of Erica that she licked vibrate.

"Yeah," Erica breathed.

"Uhmhm." Lisa agreed, her tongue sliding up and down as she nodded. She lowered herself further onto the couch, moving her knees back and laying down flat on her stomach. She gained access to the deeper parts of Erica when she did that, and with her arms wrapped around Erica's thighs she felt so much closer.

"Oh god..." Erica moaned. Erica's head fell back on the arm of the couch, and her eyes slipped closed. Her hips kept thrusting, an almost involuntary reaction to the changing patterns of Lisa's tongue. Lisa never let up, her feet in the air, nothing but happy to taste every last inch. She licked slowly, deeply, and she drew circles around her entrance, tasting her, barely penetrating her with quick shallow thrusts before licking her up to the top again. She kept Erica dripping from the inside and from the outside, all of it pooling on the cushion below the spot their bodies were joined.

Lisa's mouth had settled higher, pressing against her with a soft circular motion. Just as she began to feel far too empty, Erica felt something, something _else_,gently push its way inside of her. She had to admit with her eyes shut tight that she would never know for sure what exact body part Lisa used to do that to her. After a certain point it didn't matter, because by then Lisa was using her other tongue, her forked tongue, on Erica's clitoris and, god, _nothing _mattered when Lisa did that. The fit felt so ridiculously, perfectly natural, she wondered if this was the way it was always supposed to be. She wondered, in the precious moments that led up to her orgasm when her mind could wander to the most random things, if this coupling wasn't always supposed to be, and then she remembered how much she loved to touch Lisa's human body and that she'd probably been a lesbian her entire life and hadn't realized it until an alien with perfect tits and a_ forked tongue _started fucking her.

Erica fisted her hand in Lisa's hair. She pulled on her, trying to shove her face down in it but Lisa resisted with strength that went beyond the small woman she appeared to be. She had to be strong, to fight the full transformation that the use of her forked tongue only hinted at. Erica tried not to think about that, trying instead to think about the way Lisa massaged and penetrated her, like there was nothing else she would ever want to do, and then Erica was coming and she stopped thinking about anything at all. She had the cleanest, sweetest, deepest orgasm she could remember, with thighs spread wide, knees bent, feet dangling on either side of Lisa's perfect body, leaning back on her elbow with her head tipped back, her entire body shaking. She had an alien muscle nestled in her pussy, causing sensations that were only made possible by the tendrils wrapped around the very center of her pleasure. She was ruined for anything else, and if that made her a freak she wasn't worried about it right now.

Erica's eyes fluttered open as the storm subsided, her body still rocking gently up and down in the same rhythm as Lisa's tongue. She stared at the ceiling, and moaned as Lisa kept on licking. She'd keep licking until Erica came again, because she loved Erica, and she just plain loved to go down on her.

The ceiling was blank, like Erica's mind was blank except for that one thought. She was the leader of the free world - the entire world - and she was on her back in a hotel suite with an alien's head between her legs.

Again.

It was just like old times, only better.

Now they were both in charge.

* * *

><p>Lisa laid down beside Erica on the overstuffed couch. They had to cuddle while they could. They didn't know if they'd get another chance during this visit.<p>

"I wish we had more time for this." said Lisa. She nestled closer, resting her head on Erica's shoulder. She closed her eyes for a brief moment as Erica tucked Lisa's long blonde hair behind her ear, caressing her back and shoulders afterward.

"Me too." said Erica, her tone soft and her touches softer.

Lisa hugged Erica, pulling the arm draped over Erica's waist a little tighter. They were still naked, holding each other as their skin cooled.

"I made sure I had no other appointments today." said Lisa.

Erica smiled. "I noticed."

Lisa lifted her head to look at Erica. "I wasn't sure you would want this." she explained. "But I thought, just in case..."

"I know." said Erica, nodding reassuringly. "I thought the same thing."

Lisa smiled, very softly, and moved to kiss Erica. Their lips met, and Lisa lingered. When she pulled back, she looked into Erica's eyes, and she recognized a very familiar expression. She'd seen it every day for a month, when she was living in Erica's old house.

"You're starting to worry again." said Lisa. "Already?"

Erica turned her head, turning away from Lisa's wise gaze so she could look up at the ceiling. She took a slow, deep breath. Lisa leaned forward, nuzzling Erica's cheek with her nose as Erica let the breath out in a quiet sigh.

"You shouldn't stress so much about the future." said Lisa. Her simple, optimistic statement made Erica chuckle, but that cynical reaction only made Lisa want to kiss her on the cheek. "Anyone that's still resisting the peace we've established will eventually realize there's nothing left to fight about anymore."

"'Eventually' could take a very long time, Lisa." Erica said. She turned back to her, wondering if she'd really forgotten what it was like. "We are a very stubborn species." Erica deadpanned.

"One of your best traits." said Lisa, stealing another kiss on the lips. "It's what saved you from the bliss."

Lisa moved to give her another peck, but Erica leaned in first, holding the back of Lisa's head and pressing their mouths together in a more passionate way. When they pulled apart, Erica held on to her, caressing the back of her head.

"_You _saved us." Erica reminded her, using her own penetrating gaze to find the modesty in Lisa's eyes. Guilt, even. Because she still didn't think she'd saved anyone fast enough.

Lisa settled back down, tucking her head against Erica's shoulder so they wouldn't have to talk about that anymore.

"It was a team effort." she said after a few moments' silence, and she smiled when she felt Erica chuckle again. Erica sighed again as well, though it was with a much lighter heart. She tucked Lisa's hair behind her ear a second time, smoothing it back, petting her and feeling nostalgic for a time and place that had never actually existed - when they had time for themselves, or time enough for each other.

"I'm worried about keeping my hands off of you at the dinner tonight." Erica joked.

Lisa's smile grew bigger, and she tilted her head in place to plant a wet kiss on Erica's neck. "Then why did you seat us next to each other?" Lisa teased her.

"I didn't make the chart." Erica said coyly.

"You didn't change it, either." Lisa pointed out. Erica was quiet after that, and after a few moments, Lisa lifted her head to look at her again. She leaned on her elbow, and they smiled at each other, and something that couldn't be said aloud passed between them. Lisa looked away first, her gaze flicking over Erica's body, coming to rest on her belly, where Lisa laid her hand down, caressing her skin. She splayed her fingers over Erica's belly, letting the tip of her pinky slip inside her belly button.

"Maybe I can stay a few days longer." Lisa said. She looked up at Erica, wiggling her pinky absent-mindedly.

"If you can." said Erica, laying her hand on Lisa's wrist, caressing her whole hand. "I'd like that."

Lisa smirked, a move she'd picked up from her mother, and a move she'd softened and perfected from being around Erica.

"We could lock ourselves in a room, just like this." said Lisa. She raised her brows as she lowered her head to Erica's stomach and planted a soft kiss below her rib cage.

"For a few days?" asked Erica, smirking back at her. Lisa kissed her again, an inch higher, on the center of her stomach, and then her sternum. "I think both camps would notice."

"We could tell mine I'm staying." said Lisa. She kissed the inner side of Erica's right breast. "And we could tell yours you're leaving." She kissed the same spot on the other. "And we'll just hide somewhere." she said, the kisses growing longer the higher she got. "Just for a few days."

The hand that had probed her belly button slid higher, to cup Erica's breast like it was delicate or new. Lisa kissed her again, and then moved her hand higher, to touch the skin on Erica's shoulder, and on her neck, before sliding back down the middle of her chest. Erica watched her face the entire time, and Lisa watched her own hand, gliding it over Erica's abs, to her hips, touching the skin on her thigh.

"We'll find time." said Erica. Lisa turned her head, distracting Erica for a moment with her look. Erica inhaled suddenly when Lisa's hand swept up the inside of her thigh and came to rest between her legs. She was still all puffy, and Lisa just held her there, feeling the warmth of it and causing more. Lisa shifted her body so she was more on top of Erica, and her hair fell around her face, on either side of Erica's, when she bent down to kiss her lips.

Erica knew they'd find the time. When Lisa opened her mouth and let Erica's tongue inside, Erica knew they'd find the time. When Erica took Lisa's head in her hands, pulling her closer, and when Lisa began to stroke her up and down, Erica knew she would _make_ the time if she needed to.

And no one would come knocking.

They had everything under control.


End file.
